


Второй из Семи

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Drama, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016





	Второй из Семи

Очередное личное письмо для члена экипажа было загружено в падд — Седьмая посмотрела на первые строки и тут же убрала его в коробку, куда складывались послания для команды. У нее нет желания читать чужую переписку, на это не было времени, да Седьмой это вообще не интересно.

Некоторое время назад, когда только началась расшифровка послания Звездного Флота, Седьмую спросили, не хочет ли она получить от кого-нибудь с Земли письмо. Тогда она не дала однозначного ответа, так как сама еще не разобралась, что ей делать со всем этим земным наследием, которое свалилось на нее вместе с обретением человеческой индивидуальности.

Но видя счастливые (а иногда и не очень) лица членов команды, получивших заветный падд с письмом, Седьмая задумывалась, каково это — знать, что там, в нескольких десятках тысяч световых лет, тебя кто-то ждет. 

Мысль, что она, возможно, никогда не дождется такого письма, почему-то доставляла дискомфорт.


End file.
